syskfandomcom-20200213-history
Podcasts In Order!
About This is a (almost) complete list of the podcasts up to date. List December 16, 2014 704.Boomerangs: Magic Sticks of Physics December 11, 2014 703. Homeschooling: Not Just For Hippies and Religious People Anymore December 9, 2014 702. How The Hum Works December 4, 2014 701. How X-Rays Work December 2, 2014 700. How Leper Colonies Worked November 27, 2014 699. How Terraforming Will Work November 25, 2014 698. How Kickstarter Works November 20, 2014 697. What is Collective Hysteria? November 18, 2014 696. How the Enlightenment Works November 13, 2014 695. What’s the deal with crop circles? November 11, 2014 694. How Patents Work November 6, 2014 693. How Limousines Work November 4, 2014 692. Can Nuclear Fusion Reactors Save The World? October 31, 2014 691. SYSK’s Halloween Scare Fest October 30, 2014 690. How Haunted House Attractions Work October 28, 2014 689. Is there a disease that kills by preventing sleep? October 23, 2014 688. How Animal Camouflage Works October 21, 2014 687. How Extinction Works October 16, 2014 686. How The Great Train Robbery Worked October 14, 2014 685. Virus Talk with Josh and Chuck October 9, 2014 684. How Skywriting Works October 7, 2014 683. How Karate Works October 2, 2014 682. How Panic Attacks Work September 30, 2014 681. How Rogue Waves Work September 25, 2014 680. How Animal Domestication Works September 23, 2014 679. How Police Interrogation Works September 18, 2014 678. How Currency Works September 16, 2014 677. How Socialism Works September 11, 2014 676. How Royalty Works September 9, 2014 675. How Stem Cells Work September 4, 2014 674. How TV Ratings Work September 2, 2014 673. How Pinball Works August 28, 2014 672. How Blimps Work August 26, 2014 671. What’s the deal with headstones? August 21, 2014 670. How the Berlin Wall Worked August 19, 2014 669. Going Up: Elevators August 14, 2014 668. How Ebola Works August 12, 2014 667. How the NSA Works August 7, 2014 666. What is a Numbers Station? August 5, 2014 665. How Play-Doh Works July 31, 2014 664. How Morgellons Disease Works July 29, 2014 663. Is there a dark side of the moon? July 24, 2014 662. The Skinny on Probiotics July 22, 2014 661. How Trickle-Down Economics Works July 17, 2014 660. How In Vitro Fertlization Works July 15, 2014 659. How Sushi Works July 10, 2014 658. How Grass Works? Yes, How Grass Works July 8, 2014 657. Is brain size related to intelligence? July 3, 2014 656. How Monopoly Works July 1, 2014 655. How The Louvre Works June 27, 2014 654. How the MPAA Works June 24, 2014 653. How the La Brea Tar Pits Work June 19, 2014 652. How Soccer Works June 17, 2014 651. Is your employer spying on you? June 12, 2014 650. Sugar: It Powers the Earth June 10, 2014 649. How the Placebo Effect Works June 5, 2014 648. How the Space Race Worked June 2, 2014 647. Why is Venice so wet? May 29, 2014 646. Archaeology in a Nutshell May 27, 2014 645. How Temper Tantrums Work May 21, 2014 644. How Avalanches Work May 20, 2014 643. 8 Reasons Why Your Body Is So Gross May 15, 2014 642. How the Paleo Diet Works May 13, 2014 641. How the Human Microbiome Project Works May 8, 2014 640. How Bipolar Disorder Works May 6, 2014 639. How Gypsies Work May 1, 2014 638. How Marijuana Works April 28, 2014 637. How the ACLU Works April 24, 2014 636. Halitosis: Worst Smell Ever? April 22, 2014 635. How Mars Works April 17, 2014 634. How Burlesque Works April 15, 2014 633. How Dissociative Identity Disorder Works April 10, 2014 632. How Natural Selection Works April 7, 2014 631. How Charles Darwin Worked April 3, 2014 630. How Income Taxes Work April 1, 2014 629. How 3D Printing Works March 27, 2014 628. How Landslides Work March 25, 2014 627. How Amnesia Works March 20, 2014 626. How Electricity Works March 17, 2014 625. Tattoos: Not Just For Dirtbags Anymore March 12, 2014 624. How Black Boxes Work March 10, 2014 623. How Skateboarding Works March 6, 2014 622. How Online Dating Works March 4, 2014 621. How the Spanish Inquisition Worked February 27, 2014 620. What happened at Kent State? February 25, 2014 619. Termites: They Bore But They Aren’t Boring February 19, 2014 618. How Amputation Works February 18, 2014 617. How Salt Works February 12, 2014 616. How Cave Dwellers Work February 11, 2014 615. Do objects or experiences make us happier? February 6, 2014 614. How Sign Language Works February 4, 2014 613. Will computers replace doctors? January 30, 2014 612. What are crystal skulls? January 28, 2014 611. What’s the deal with the debt ceiling? January 22, 2014 610. How the Deep Web Works January 21, 2014 609. Chuck and Josh Bust a Few Everyday Myths January 15, 2014 608. How Pet Psychics Work January 14, 2014 607. Was there a real King Arthur? January 9, 2014 606. How Filibusters Work January 6, 2014 605. Your limb is torn off – now what? January 2, 2014 604. Could you live without a refrigerator? December 30, 2013 603. Will solar sails take us to the stars? December 26, 2013 602. How Fire Breathing Works December 24, 2013 601. Josh and Chuck’s Warm and Cozy Christmas Extravaganza 2013 December 19, 2013 600. Is lethal injection humane? December 16, 2013 599. How Manhunts Work December 11, 2013 598. How Underwater Tunnels Work December 10, 2013 597. How HeLa Cells Work December 5, 2013 596. How Maglev Trains Work December 3, 2013 595. How Castration Works November 27, 2013 594. How Black Friday Works November 25, 2013 593. Is there a scientific formula for funny? November 21, 2013 592. Who killed JFK? November 19, 2013 591. How Chocolate Works November 14, 2013 590. How Werewolves Work November 12, 2013 589. Some Interesting Things You Didn’t Know About Stephen Hawking November 7, 2013 588. How Lewis and Clark Worked November 5, 2013 587. How Chess Works October 31, 2013 586. What’s with the Winchester Mystery House? October 30, 2013 585. The Empty House October 29, 2013 584. How Ouija Boards Work October 24, 2013 583. How Revisionist History Works October 21, 2013 582. How Guide Dogs Work October 17, 2013 581. 10 Easy Ways to Save Money October 14, 2013 580. How the Maori Work October 10, 2013 579. How Handwriting Analysis Works October 8, 2013 578. Did Archimedes build a death ray? October 3, 2013 577. Can NASA predict natural disasters? September 30, 2013 576. What’s the deal with diplomatic immunity? September 26, 2013 575. Does owning a gun change your behavior? September 24, 2013 574. How Crack Works September 19, 2013 573. How Dying Works September 17, 2013 572. How IEDs Work September 12, 2013 571. Can you die of a broken heart? September 10, 2013 570. How Breast Implants Work September 5, 2013 569. How much money is in the world? September 3, 2013 568. How the Rosetta Stone Works August 29, 2013 567. How did 168 conquistadors take down the Inca empire? August 27, 2013 566. How Broken Bones Work August 22, 2013 565. History’s Greatest Traitors August 20, 2013 564. How Ejection Seats Work August 15, 2013 563. How Cockroaches Work August 13, 2013 562. Why was Davy Crockett king of the wild frontier? August 8, 2013 561. How does a diving bell work? August 7, 2013 560. The Shark Diaries August 6, 2013 559. How Horseshoes Work August 1, 2013 558. How Fingerprinting Works July 30, 2013 557. How LARP Works July 25, 2013 556. How Maps Work July 23, 2013 555. Why should you never scare a vulture? July 18, 2013 554. Who owns an abandoned house? July 16, 2013 553. How Building Implosions Work July 11, 2013 552. How Hip-hop Works July 9, 2013 551. 10 Medieval Torture Devices July 5, 2013 550. How Miranda Rights Work July 2, 2013 549. How Pollen Works June 27, 2013 548. How Burning Man Works June 25, 2013 547. What’s the deal with Rasputin’s death? June 20, 2013 546. How Ghosts Work June 18, 2013 545. How Bitcoin Works June 13, 2013 544. Capgras Syndrome: You Are Not Who You Think You Are June 11, 2013 543. How Drag Queens Work June 6, 2013 542. How do trees affect the weather? June 4, 2013 541. What happened to the lost colony at Roanoke? May 30, 2013 540. How Coffins Work May 28, 2013 539. How Police Chases Work May 23, 2013 538. How PTSD Works May 21, 2013 537. How Cicadas Work May 16, 2013 536. How Aerosol Cans Work May 14, 2013 535. How Electroconvulsive Therapy Works May 9, 2013 534. How Foot Binding Worked May 7, 2013 533. How Fair Trade Works May 2, 2013 532. How Dungeons and Dragons Works April 30, 2013 531. Is there such a thing as a truth serum? April 25, 2013 530. What makes us yawn? April 23, 2013 529. How Magnets Work April 18, 2013 528. Uses of the Insanity Defense April 16, 2013 527. How Marriage Works April 11, 2013 526. Do men and women have different brains? April 9, 2013 525. What’s the deal with duckbill platypuses? April 1, 2013 524. How Grief Works April 1, 2013 523. How the Panama Canal Works March 28, 2013 522. How No-fly Zones Work March 26, 2013 521. What was the most peaceful time in history? March 21, 2013 520. Gesundheit! How Allergies Work March 18, 2013 519. How Apartheid Worked March 13, 2013 518. How the U.S. Postal Service Works March 12, 2013 517. How Police Sketches Work March 9, 2013 516.What Will Happen When We Reach the Singularity? March 9, 2013 515. Can We Build an Elevator to Space? March 7, 2013 514. Do People Really Run Off to Join the French Foreign Legion? March 5, 2013 513. What Makes a One-hit Wonder? March 1, 2013 512. How the Papacy Works February 26, 2013 511. How CPR Works February 21, 2013 510. What Would Happen If the World Stopped Spinning? February 19, 2013 509. How Surfing Works February 14, 2013 508. Myths About the Brain February 12, 2013 507. How Jet Lag Works February 9, 2013 506. How Weather Modification Works February 9, 2013 505. How Flesh-eating Bacteria Work February 8, 2013 504. How Willpower Works February 5, 2013 503. How Garbage-powered Cars Could Work February 1, 2013 502. How Gold Works January 29, 2013 501. How Stuntmen (and -women) Work January 27, 2013 500. How Bees Work January 24, 2013 499. Fecal Transplants: You Gonna Drink That Poop? January 22, 2013 498. How the Frick Fracking Works January 19, 2013 497. How Autopsies Work January 19, 2013 496. How Alien Hand Syndrome Works January 17, 2013 495. Does the five-second rule work? January 15, 2013 494. How Death Masks Work January 10, 2013 493. Why do men have nipples? January 8, 2013 492. Can you outrun an alligator in a zig-zag? January 3, 2013 491. What was America’s first terrorist threat? January 1, 2013 490. How Bigfoot Works December 27, 2012 489. How Dog Shows Work December 21, 2012 488. Josh and Chuck’s Christmas Extravaganza 2012 December 20, 2012 487. How Barbie® Doll Works December 18, 2012 486. Lab-grown meat: Order up! December 13, 2012 485. How Condoms Work December 11, 2012 484. Why isn’t the U.S. on the metric system? December 6, 2012 483. Will we reach peak oil? December 4, 2012 482. How Vampires Work November 29, 2012 481. How Caving Works November 27, 2012 480. Why do leaves change colors in the fall? November 22, 2012 479. Philanthropy: Humankind and Loving It November 20, 2012 478. Should we be designing our children? November 15, 2012 477. How Meth Works November 13, 2012 476. How close are we to holographic environments? November 8, 2012 475. What will happen when we reach the Singularity? November 6, 2012 474. Yakuza: From Samurai to Slot Machines November 1, 2012 473. Is Stockholm Syndrome real? October 30, 2012 472. SYSK’s Halloween Horror Fiction Winner! October 25, 2012 471. Exoskeletons: How’s it coming? October 23, 2012 470. How Commercial Jingles Work October 18, 2012 469. How Lion Taming Works October 16, 2012 468. How Black Holes Work October 11, 2012 467. How Pizza Works! October 9, 2012 466. How Rainforests Work October 4, 2012 465. How Fire Works October 2, 2012 464. How Whiskey Runners Worked September 27, 2012 463. Subways: HUH! What are they good for? September 25, 2012 462. Q: Are we in the midst of cyberwar? A: Yes September 20, 2012 461. Why does music provoke emotion? September 18, 2012 460. Are we all Martians? September 13, 2012 459. How Book Banning Works September 11, 2012 458. How Asexuality Works September 6, 2012 457. Bioluminescence: A Bright and Shiny Fish September 4, 2012 456. Can you test a nuclear weapon without a fallout? August 30, 2012 455. How Flesh-eating Bacteria Work August 28, 2012 454. How the Electoral College Works August 23, 2012 453. What happens to abandoned mines? August 21, 2012 452. Why You Probably Have a Criminal Record August 16, 2012 451. Did Reagan’s Star Wars program win the Cold War? August 14, 2012 450. The Shark Diaries August 9, 2012 449. How Shark Attacks Work August 7, 2012 448. How Ramadan Works August 2, 2012 447. Can we build an elevator to space? July 31, 2012 446. How the Musketeers Worked July 26, 2012 445. How Time Travel Works (Live at SD Comic-Con 2012) July 24, 2012 444. How White-collar Crime Works July 19, 2012 443. Did a cow start the Great Chicago Fire? July 17, 2012 442. How Disco Works July 12, 2012 441. How Lightning Works July 10, 2012 440. Geysers: Nature’s Innuendo July 5, 2012 439. How Tabloids Work July 3, 2012 438. Is the Dead Sea dead? June 28, 2012 437. What’s the deal with Executive Orders? June 26, 2012 436. Lying Liars: How Lying Works, Liar June 21, 2012 435. 10 Accidental Inventions: By the Numbers June 19, 2012 434. How Icebergs Work (Very Cool) June 14, 2012 433. Whatever happened to acid rain? June 12, 2012 432. Should we have a fat tax? June 7, 2012 431. Fractals: Whoa June 5, 2012 430. How Moss Works May 31, 2012 429. Can it rain frogs? May 29, 2012 428. Do video games produce real-life violence? May 24, 2012 427. Are we obsessed with goals? May 22, 2012 426. How Labor Unions Work May 17, 2012 425. What is the future of Earth? May 15, 2012 424. Interpol: World Police May 10, 2012 423. What is a shotgun house? May 8, 2012 422. Did the Dutch trade Manhattan for nutmeg? May 3, 2012 421. How Bullfighting Works May 1, 2012 420. How did language evolve? April 26, 2012 419. How Medical Marijuana Works April 24, 2012 -418. How Air Traffic Control Works April 19, 2012 417. Social Security Numbers: Less Boring Than You’d Think April 17, 2012 416. How Whaling Works April 11, 2012 415. Body Odor: You Stink April 10, 2012 414. Was Atlantis a real place? April 5, 2012 413. How Beer Works April 3, 2012 412. How Diamonds Work March 29, 2012 411. How Music Sampling Works March 27, 2012 410. 10 Big Cases of Revenge March 22, 2012 409. How Tipping Works March 20, 2012 408. How Comic Books: Live from SXSW 2012 March 15, 2012 407. How the Donner Party Worked March 13, 2012 406. Should chimps be used for medical testing? March 8, 2012 405. How Noah’s Ark Worked March 6, 2012 404. Duels: A guide to throwing down the gauntlet March 1, 2012 403. How SETI Works February 28, 2012 402. How Crying Works February 23, 2012 401. Fasting: deadly or what? February 21, 2012 400. How Spies Work February 16, 2012 399. How Autopsies Work February 14, 2012 398. How Zero Works February 9, 2012 397. How Coral Reefs Work February 7, 2012 396. Pickpockets: Artists or Crooks? February 2, 2012 395. What’s the 10,000 Year Clock? January 31, 2012 394. How Magic Mushrooms Work January 26, 2012 393. How Floods Work January 24, 2012 392. How Human Trafficking Works January 19, 2012 391. How Mexican Wrestling Works January 17, 2012 390. Are contrails actually chemtrails? January 12, 2012 389. What’s the deal with the Bermuda Triangle? January 10, 2012 388. Can you vacation in Antarctica? January 5, 2012 387. Was there a curse on King Tut’s tomb? January 3, 2012 386. How Yo-Yos Work December 29, 2011 385. Coffee: The World’s Drug of Choice December 27, 2011 384. What happens in the brain during an orgasm? December 22, 2011 383. Josh and Chuck’s Christmas Extravaganza December 20, 2011 382. How Pepper Spray Works December 15, 2011 381. How Earthworms Work December 13, 2011 380. How McCarthyism Works December 8, 2011 379. How the Digestive System Works December 6, 2011 378. How Daylight Saving Time Works December 1, 2011 377. What made the donkey and the elephant political? November 29, 2011 376. Cash Debit or Credit: Which is best? November 24, 2011 375. How Thoroughbred Horses Work November 22, 2011 374. Crossbows: They Look Cool November 17, 2011 373. How Air Force One Works November 15, 2011 372. How Alcatraz Works November 10, 2011 371. How Presidential Debates Work November 8, 2011 370. How Gene Patents Work November 3, 2011 369. What Saved the American Bison November 1, 2011 368. How the Autobahn Works October 27, 2011 367. Berenice October 25, 2011 366. How Anti-matter Spacecraft Will Work October 20, 2011 365. Do you lose the right to privacy when you die? October 18, 2011 364. The Nile IS Just a River in Egypt October 13, 2011 363. The Wind Cries Typhoid Mary October 11, 2011 362. A Podcast on Zoot Suits? Yes October 6, 2011 361. How the Peace Corps Works October 4, 2011 360. How Silly Putty Works September 29, 2011 359. How U.S. Marshals Work September 27, 2011 358. How Sword Swallowing Works September 22, 2011 357. How Family Crests Work September 20, 2011 356. How Acne Works September 15, 2011 355. How the Moon Works September 13, 2011 354. How Casinos Work September 8, 2011 353. How the World Trade Center Memorial Works September 6, 2011 352. 10 Scientists Who Were Their Own Guinea Pigs September 1, 2011 351. How Lie Detectors Work August 30, 2011 350. Cryonics: Hi, Frozen Body! August 25, 2011 349. The Cheesiest SYSK Episode Ever August 23, 2011 348. How Schizophrenia Works August 18, 2011 347. How to Land on a Government Watch List August 16, 2011 346. How Murphy’s Law Works, the Redux August 11, 2011 345. Laughter: What’s so funny about that? August 9, 2011 344. What’s the future of the internet? August 4, 2011 343. Ethnobotany: How to Get Drugs from Plants August 2, 2011 342. Can you sweat colors? July 28, 2011 341. How SPAM Works July 26, 2011 340. How Wildfires Work July 21, 2011 339. How Karma Works July 19, 2011 338. Does smiling make you happy? July 14, 2011 337. Stuff You Should Know July 4th Extravaganza, Part 2 July 12, 2011 336. Stuff You Should Know July 4th Extravaganza, Part 1: Mom July 7, 2011 335. Human Cannonballs July 5, 2011 334. How Hate Works June 30, 2011 333. Who was America’s first murderer? June 28, 2011 332. How Asteroid Mining Could Work June 23, 2011 331. How Shrunken Heads Work June 21, 2011 330. How Suicide Bombers Work June 16, 2011 329. How Curiosity Works June 14, 2011 328. How Military Snipers Work June 9, 2011 327. Was Malthus right about carrying capacity? June 7, 2011 326. How the Underground Railroad Worked June 2, 2011 325. How Fear Works May 31, 2011 324. How Nicotine Works May 26, 2011 323. How do I start my own country? May 24, 2011 322. What is terror management theory? May 19, 2011 321. What is parallel evolution? May 17, 2011 320. Can the sun kill you? May 12, 2011 319. How Con Artists Work May 10, 2011 318. What is mountaintop removal mining? May 5, 2011 317. A Podcast to Remember May 3, 2011 316. How Parkour Works April 28, 2011 315. How Rollercoasters Work, Minus the Fun April 26, 2011 314. Do you stay conscious after being decapitated? April 21, 2011 313. How Wills Work April 19, 2011 312. Shoo Fly Don’t Bother Me April 14, 2011 311. How Exploitation Films Work April 12, 2011 310. How Molecular Gastronomy Works April 7, 2011 309. Does oil speculation increase gas prices? April 5, 2011 308. Sherpas: Warm, Friendly Living March 31, 2011 307. SYSK Live from SXSW: How UFOs Work March 29, 2011 306. How Igloos Work March 24, 2011 305. That Dang-old Goat Fell Over March 22, 2011 304. How a Nuclear Meltdown Works March 17, 2011 303. Why’s that dude in that dumpster? March 15, 2011 302. How Mummies Work March 10, 2011 301. Is it legal to sterilize addicts? March 8, 2011 300. Who is “The Leader?” (How Cults Work) March 3, 2011 299. How Fossils Work March 1, 2011 298. Were U.S. citizens in Japanese internment camps? February 24, 2011 297. What is stagflation? February 22, 2011 296. How Tickling Works February 17, 2011 295. How Crime Scene Photography Works February 15, 2011 294. How Blood Pattern Analysis Works February 10, 2011 293. How the Black Death Worked February 8, 2011 292. How Bartering Works February 3, 2011 291. Scooby Dooby Doo, Where Are You? February 1, 2011 290. How Munchausen Syndrome Works January 27, 2011 289. How to Control a Riot January 25, 2011 288. What has the world’s deadliest venom? January 20, 2011 287. Can oceans power the world? January 18, 2011 286. How the Mafia Works January 13, 2011 285. Does acupuncture work? January 11, 2011 284. Little, Fluffy Clouds January 6, 2011 283. How Antiques Work January 4, 2011 282. Should you not eat gluten? December 30, 2010 281. How Volcanoes Work December 28, 2010 280. How Immigration Works December 23, 2010 279. How Homelessness Works December 21, 2010 278. Why can’t we find Amelia Earhart? December 16, 2010 277. How Migraines Work December 14, 2010 276. How Agritourism Works December 9, 2010 275. How Hanukkah Works December 7, 2010 274. Green Renovation and Construction December 2, 2010 273. How the Rules of War Work November 30, 2010 272. How Circumcision Works November 25, 2010 271. How Dreadlocks Work November 23, 2010 270. A Rigid, Sterile Look at Kissing November 18, 2010 269. Can Lifestraw save the world? November 16, 2010 268. Have all the good ideas already been discovered? November 11, 2010 267. How Rehab Works November 9, 2010 266. Prohibition: Turns Out That America Loves to Drink November 4, 2010 265. Why you can’t kick SYSK November 2, 2010 264. Animal Migration: Where’s that gnu gnoing? October 28, 2010 263. The Tomb October 26, 2010 262. Jealous much? October 21, 2010 261. Can you treat mental illness with psychedelics? October 19, 2010 260. How Gender Reassignment Works October 14, 2010 259. How House Swapping Works October 12, 2010 258. Is science phasing out sleep? October 7, 2010 257. How Knights Work October 5, 2010 256. Why would anyone want multiple spouses? September 30, 2010 255. Is tone deafness hereditary? September 28, 2010 254. How Roller Derby Works September 23, 2010 253. Hypnosis: You’re Getting Sleepy September 21, 2010 252. Octopus, Octopi, Octopod, Octopuses September 16, 2010 251. What is biospeleology? September 14, 2010 250. How Mirrors Work September 9, 2010 249. How Customs Works September 7, 2010 248. How Crime-Scene Clean-up Works September 2, 2010 247. How are college football rankings determined? August 31, 2010 246. How Cremation Works August 26, 2010 245. How Freemasons Work August 24, 2010 244. How Sleepwalking Works August 19, 2010 243. How the MARS Turbine Works August 17, 2010 242. Breathalyzers: Really, Really Complicated August 12, 2010 241. Prisons: Not as Fun as You’d Think August 10, 2010 240. How Grow Houses Work August 5, 2010 239. What’s so special about Route 66? August 3, 2010 238. How Quantum Suicide Works July 29, 2010 237. How Presidential Pardons Work July 27, 2010 236. Why Ticks Suck July 22, 2010 235. Saunas: More Interesting Than You Think! July 20, 2010 234. Taste and How it Works July 15, 2010 233. What’s the deal with Bond, James Bond? July 13, 2010 232. How Reincarnation Works July 8, 2010 231. How do butterfly wings get their color? July 6, 2010 230. What’s the deal with Voodoo? July 1, 2010 229. Did Thomas Jefferson rewrite the Bible? June 29, 2010 228. How Traffic Works June 24, 2010 227. Can quicksand kill you? June 22, 2010 226. How Ghost Prisons Work June 17, 2010 225. How Samurai Work June 15, 2010 224. How the Innocence Project Works June 10, 2010 223. Can your grandfather’s diet shorten your life? June 8, 2010 222. What’s the deal with sinkholes? June 3, 2010 221. How Flamethrowers Work June 1, 2010 220. How do you clean up an oil spill? May 27, 2010 219. Can humans start an earthquake? May 25, 2010 218. What makes a serial killer? May 20, 2010 217. SYSK’s Guatemalan Adventure, Part Two May 18, 2010 216. SYSK’s Guatemalan Adventure, Part One May 13, 2010 215. Successful Counterfeiters May 11, 2010 214. How Twins Work How Twins Work May 6, 2010 213. How hard is it to steal a work of art? May 4, 2010 212. How LEGOs Work April 29, 2010 211. How Cliff Diving Works April 27, 2010 210. What makes a genius? April 22, 2010 209. Are there people who feel others’ pain? April 20, 2010 208. Are there people who can’t feel pain? April 16, 2010 207. How Castles Work April 13, 2010 206. How Tourette Syndrome Works April 8, 2010 205. Are zoos good or bad for animals? April 6, 2010 204. How Desertification Works April 1, 2010 203. How McDonald’s Works March 30, 2010 202. What the heck is a hiccup? March 25, 2010 201. How Taxidermy Works March 23, 2010 200. How Urban Planning Works March 18, 2010 199. Who were the Vikings? March 16, 2010 198. How Lotteries Work March 11, 2010 197. What exactly is Fascism? March 9, 2010 196. What’s the deal with carbon trading? March 4, 2010 195. How Scabies Work March 2, 2010 194. Was Mesopotamia the Cradle of Civilization? February 25, 2010 193. How Bounty Hunters Work February 23, 2010 192. How Bail Works February 18, 2010 191. Five Crazy Government Experiments February 16, 2010 190. Who are the Amish? February 11, 2010 189. How Braille Works February 9, 2010 188. How Witchcraft Works February 4, 2010 187. Why do we believe in urban legends? February 2, 2010 186. How Swat Teams Work January 28, 2010 185. Are there undiscovered people? January 26, 2010 184. What are ninja? January 21, 2010 183. Will the moon save humanity? January 19, 2010 182. Why are honeybees disappearing? January 14, 2010 181. How the Sun Works January 12, 2010 180. How Organ Donation Works January 7, 2010 179. How Mercenaries Work January 5, 2010 178. How Noodling Works December 31, 2009 177. How Human Experimentation Works December 29, 2009 176. How Pirates Work December 24, 2009 175. How Christmas Worked December 22, 2009 174. Do concussions cause early death? December 17, 2009 173. How Kleptomania Works December 15, 2009 172. How Narco States Work December 10, 2009 171. How the Hells Angels Work December 8, 2009 170. Will the Large Hadron Collider destroy the Earth? December 3, 2009 169. How Near-Death Experiences Work December 1, 2009 168. How Food Cravings Work November 26, 2009 167. How Hostage Negotiation Works November 24, 2009 166. What is Mutual Assured Destruction? November 19, 2009 165. 10 Odd Town Festivals November 17, 2009 164. What’s the deal with totem poles? November 12, 2009 163. How Population Works November 10, 2009 162. How will the future crime database work? November 5, 2009 161. How Product Placement Works November 3, 2009 160. Can you remember being born? October 29, 2009 159. The Real How Jack the Ripper Worked October 27, 2009 158. How Witness Protection Works October 22, 2009 157. How the Cannonball Run Worked October 20, 2009 156. What is China’s one-child policy? October 15, 2009 155. What is a hangover, really? October 13, 2009 154. How to Find the History of Your House October 8, 2009 153. Who were the first Americans? October 6, 2009 152. Health Care Systems Around the World October 1, 2009 151. Is Bhutan on to something with Gross National Happiness? September 29, 2009 150. Rumors, Myths and Truths Behind Obama’s Health Care Plan September 24, 2009 149. Do zombies really exist? September 22, 2009 148. President Obama’s Health Care Plan: Soup to Nuts September 17, 2009 147. How do dogs perceive time? September 15, 2009 146. How Health Care in the United States Works Right Now September 10, 2009 145. Could microlending develop the world? September 8, 2009 144. What is geocaching? September 3, 2009 143. What is an Ig Nobel Prize? September 1, 2009 142. Why is the U.S. so dependent on cars? August 27, 2009 141. How Muppets Work August 25, 2009 140. How easy is it to steal a nuclear bomb? August 20, 2009 139. Is the Necronomicon real? August 18, 2009 138. What’s sarcopenia and what can you do about it? August 13, 2009 137. Is fluoride making us stupid? August 11, 2009 136. What are Japanese stragglers? August 6, 2009 135. What’s up with competitive eating? August 4, 2009 134. How Agent Orange Worked July 30, 2009 133. How Whale Sharks Work July 28, 2009 132. What are tinnovators? July 23, 2009 131. Three Gross Parasites July 21, 2009 130. Are stupid people happier? July 16, 2009 129. What is a body farm? July 14, 2009 128. How has toxoplasma turned the world into zombies? July 9, 2009 127. How Twinkies Work July 7, 2009 126. Is it possible to brainwash someone? July 2, 2009 125. How can hypermiling save you gas? June 30, 2009 124. How Earthquakes Work June 25, 2009 123. How Body Dysmorphic Disorder Works June 23, 2009 122. Can you control your dreams? June 18, 2009 121. What exactly is the Peter Principle? June 16, 2009 120. Three Innovations We Need Right Now June 11, 2009 119. How Carbon Capture and Storage Works June 9, 2009 118. How did Nikola Tesla change the way we use energy? June 4, 2009 117. How Biohydrocarbons Work June 2, 2009 116. What’s a brownfield remediation project? May 28, 2009 115. Is spontaneous human combustion real? May 26, 2009 114. How Propaganda Works May 21, 2009 113. Do animals have a sixth sense? May 19, 2009 112. How Lobotomies Work May 14, 2009 111. Is it better to buy local or organic food? May 12, 2009 110. What causes rigor mortis? May 7, 2009 109. How can a lake explode? May 5, 2009 108.Why do humans have body hair? April 30, 2009 107.How do credit default swaps work? April 28, 2009 106.Is high fructose corn syrup bad for you? April 23, 2009 105.How Face Transplants Work April 21, 2009 104.How much money do I really need to live? April 16, 2009 103.Do toads cause warts? April 14, 2009 102.How Money Laundering Works April 9, 2009 101.How Ponzi Schemes Work April 7, 2009 100.How can some centenarians lead unhealthy lives? April 2, 2009 99.Bizarre Ways to Die March 31, 2009 98.Is the world going to end in 2012? March 26, 2009 97.Are there dead bodies on Mount Everest? March 24, 2009 96.How Déjà Vu Works March 19, 2009 95.Can anger be a good thing? March 17, 2009 94.What are microexpressions? March 12, 2009 93.Aphrodisiacs Work March 10, 2009 92.Who owns the oceans? March 3, 2009 91.Could a ‘thinking cap’ make me a genius? February 26, 2009 90.How Junk Mail Works February 24, 2009 89.Can people really die of fright? February 19, 2009 88.How Going Over Niagara Works February 17, 2009 87.How Squatting Works February 12, 2009 86.How Friday the 13th Works February 10, 2009 85.How long can you go without food and water? February 5, 2009 84.Why is it so hard to say “toy boat” three times fast? February 3, 2009 83.Why do some people believe the moon landings were a hoax? January 29, 2009 82.How Hypoallergenic Cats Work January 27, 2009 81.How Comas Work January 22, 2009 80.How Moonshine Works January 20, 2009 79.Recycling and the Great Pacific Garbage Patch January 15, 2009 78.How Redheads Work January 13, 2009 77.What are urban explorers? January 8, 2009 76.How Body Armor Works: A Special Request January 6, 2009 75.How Exorcism Works January 1, 2009 74.How Midnight Regulations Work December 30, 2008 73.How Habeas Corpus Works December 25, 2008 72.How to Survive a Plane Crash December 23, 2008 71.How Flirting Works December 18, 2008 70.What can be done with a dead body? December 16, 2008 69.Where’s the best place on your body to get shot? December 11, 2008 68.Extended Product Warranties: To Buy or Not to Buy? December 9, 2008 67.How the Five Day Weekend Works December 4, 2008 66.How Guerrilla Gardening Works December 2, 2008 65.How OCD Works November 27, 2008 64.How Thanksgiving Works November 25, 2008 63.How Albert Einstein’s Brain Worked November 20, 2008 62.How Corporate Personhood Works November 18, 2008 61.How Eco-anxiety Works November 13, 2008 60.Why doesn’t the FDA regulate herbal supplements? November 11, 2008 59.Did the CIA test LSD on unsuspecting Americans? November 6, 2008 58.How Mortgage-backed Securities Work November 4, 2008 57.Why do grooms carry brides over the threshold? October 30, 2008 56.How Prayer Healing Works October 28, 2008 55.Is a free market “free” if it’s regulated? October 23, 2008 54.How do Tibetans avoid altitude sickness? October 21, 2008 53.How the Bailout Works October 16, 2008 52.How Living Off the Grid Works October 14, 2008 51.Will we soon be extinct? October 9, 2008 50.How Cannibalism Works October 7, 2008 49.How Entomophagy Works October 2, 2008 48.How China’s Pollution Sniffers Work September 30, 2008 47.How Delta Force Works September 25, 2008 46.How Graceland Works September 23, 2008 45.Is quitting smoking contagious? September 18, 2008 44.How Can I Erase My Identity and Start Over? September 16, 2008 43.What’s the ultimatum game? September 11, 2008 42.Why don’t we live underground? September 9, 2008 41.Is sleep that important? September 4, 2008 40.What’s the difference between deodorant and antiperspirant? September 2, 2008 39.Is there a worst way to die? August 28, 2008 38.What are smart mobs? August 26, 2008 37.Will robots get married? August 21, 2008 36.How Blood Pressure Works August 19, 2008 35.Are humans wired to survive? August 14, 2008 34.10 Terribly Bungled Crimes August 12, 2008 33.How could a cat scuba dive? August 8, 2008 32.Is there a torture manual? August 5, 2008 31.Are there real-life fight clubs? July 31, 2008 30.Exactly what happens if we run out of water? July 29, 2008 29.Is knife hunting the fairest way to hunt? July 24, 2008 28.Why do people blush? July 22, 2008 27.How Carbon Capture Works July 17, 2008 26.Are Dogs a Shark’s Favorite Meal? July 15, 2008 25.Can I Survive a Shark Attack by Gouging Out Its Eyes? July 10, 2008 24.How Ripperology Works July 7, 2008 23.How Personal Rapid Transport Works July 1, 2008 22.How Abandoned Cities Work July 1, 2008 21.How Murphy’s Law Works June 26, 2008 20.How Death-Proof Cars Work June 24, 2008 19.How Oil Shale Works June 20, 2008 18.How Swearing at Work Works June 18, 2008 17.How Manufacturing Water Works June 12, 2008 16.What’s the most expensive toilet in the world? June 10, 2008 15.Could salt water fuel cars? June 6, 2008 14.How The Eye of a Tornado Works June 4, 2008 13.How Contagious Yawning Works May 29, 2008 12.Can People Really Get Hysterical Strength? May 28, 2008 11.How Antibacterial Soap Works May 22, 2008 10.Does Gum Stay in your Stomach for Seven Years? May 20, 2008 9.Are Dogs Really Man’s Best Friend? May 15, 2008 8.How Evolution in Isolation Works May 13, 2008 7.Why Does Toothpaste Make Orange Juice Taste Bad? May 6, 2008 6.Can I feel pregnant when my wife is? May 6, 2008 5.How Trolley Problems Work April 30, 2008 4.Are Nazi War Criminals Still At Large? April 17, 2008 3.How Lame Ducks Work April 17, 2008 2.How Altruism Works April 17, 2008 1.How Grassoline Works Section heading Write the second section of your page here.